


Bathroom's Slut

by boredoldboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deepthroating, Forced Prostitution, M/M, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredoldboy/pseuds/boredoldboy
Summary: That cowboy had once again been engaged in bars, until he was completely asleep at the bar and without a penny to pay leaving him with no choice to pay his tab with prostitution





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing i write while i was bored and i tried to translate it so i'm so sorry if the english is bad, and also my writting is shit lmao

That cowboy had once again been engaged in bars, until he was completely asleep at the bar and without a penny to pay. The bartender knew he had no money left, that he could expect from a guy like Mccree, but still he kept insisting that he would pay or he would have to retire or worse still call the authorities.

"You drank too much, cowboy." The already tired employee of the gloomy bar spoke, had spent all night and early morning attending this and not seeing a coin come out of his pockets. Jesse just mumbled beneath his hat as he was awakened from his sleep, with little stability he got off the bench and staggered away from the bar.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, just let me .. go to the bathroom" He asked almost falling on his way to the toilets, using the wall of the corridor as a support to finally find the cubicles in the men's room, The less he did not get confused this time, dropping his body on the toilet lid, his head spinning and his stomach felt horrible. The closed door of the cubicle served as a support for his head while he was completely exhausted using the toilet seat, his blinks becoming slower and slower until he fell asleep again as drunk as he was.

Zip! He listened as he tried to open his eyes followed by a hand taking his hair and intensifying the grip with forme was raising his head, was still groggy still to perceive what was in front of him but was very close to him as he felt breathing collide against that cloudy form of flesh color. After the second blink his eyes opened in surprise and some disgust, that spot that he saw was a thick penis that was only that was only inches from his lips.  
"Ya' woke up! I thought I had spent my money in vain" Money? What the hell was he talking about? Before she could push him away from his face or ask that semi-erect member was pushed into his mouth until his nose was brushing against the stranger's pubic hair, his pupils narrowed in his eyes as he choked, and with his fisted hands repeatedly pushed his Her thighs until she could pull him away from fucking her mouth.  
That stranger did not let go of his brown locks while he was coughing, and when he had recovered his breath he re-erected his erection into Jesse's pursed lips, the cowboy only frowned at his disgust and looked with repulsion at the man who seemed much smaller than he .

"Suck it" he ordered, taking both of Mccree's hair with both hands, and now that he was thinking, Where had his hat remained? This one, already surrendered, had only to open his mouth timidly to take the head of the member and lick the frenulum, did not know if that was what it was supposed to do but at hearing his little sigh could not keep his gaze more glance In the face of the stranger, I continue to pass the phallus by pressing lightly with his tongue and began with his forced swing.

When he felt the penis in and out of his mouth he became disgusted with himself when he became accustomed to being caught by the mouth, the other's hips bumped causing him to go deeper into his mouth until it hit his throat causing him to moan in his cock.

His mouth parted from the glans once he could not with his breath listening to the growl of the stranger, erratic breath in front of the penis to get back to this deep as before.

"Best twenty dollars ever!" he breathed, sighing again once his cock was back in his delicious mouth, Jesse could not help moaning again, he felt used, humiliated, and strangely excited to feel like a prostitute Cheap.  
The younger man Mccree thrust deep into his mouth, bumping his nose with his beautiful and drowning in it. He could not take so many breaths out of breath, he wanted to move it out of his mouth to breathe again but the other had him clutching his chestnut hair, until finally he felt it leave that creamy load inside his mouth and a little on his lips, Making him moan.

The member left his mouth cavity giving him that air he needed, his hands fell from the other's thighs letting his chest rise and fall quickly. He touched her hair again, removing the locks that covered her beautiful face, her eyes were almost closed with fatigue, her face completely burned red and that delicious open mouth that still had her semen in it, letting her seed escape From his reddish lips to his careless beard. His face was simply a work of art.  
"I would have liked to fill your ass in the same way," he said keeping the cowboy's open mouth with his thumb to admire how much he had run into his mouth, I left him alone and raised his fly again with a smile. Closing the cubicle door I dropped something on the floor, about ten dollars as a tip was the last thing Mccree saw before closing his eyes again.


End file.
